404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Frontfucked
"Frontfucked" is a song by 404 off of his tenth studio album, Every Hour. Lyrics You're going the distance, you're takin' what is this? You're doing the business 'cause your company isn't Apartment complex, surrounded by sex And ghetto districts, a poor man's essence Lookin' all around, lookin' all around it seems Nothing's gonna change long as you're stuck on the team Can't get to sleep at night, can't get to sleep It's only as much as a woman can dream Writing out papers on wet napkins and letters What you gonna do? Who is gonna help? What is gonna change? Sets in On your grimace, false premise that you started out working on A promise to help and to live and to give what you need You don't need You don't need You don't need It's unfortunate to be on paycheck to paycheck You can't afford to live or pay the fuckin' rent But it's okay, you will manage where you are The food stamps help, you don't need no car At nighttime, the walls too thin They're fuckin' on the other side, the moans come in Tuck your sheets up as far as you can Like a little kid afraid of monsters in the bed There are no monsters in the bed, there are no monsters in your head You find yourself wishing that it were you On the other side screaming in pleasure With dollars attached to your name and the game up on top Winning big, it's a sport, it's not much, it's a lot It's a lot It's a lot A hell of a lot YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH infinitum You just play the game, ride it your own way Taking no days off, no reason to stay Home is not the best but your job sure ain't Money speaks for itself but it causes you pain They said the glass ceiling would hold you down You couldn't care less but to climb from the ground Up into the shelf halfway between the bottom and top The invisible ceiling can stay up above Break down the barriers, carry them in carriers You feel talked down to, there's nothing scarier Than making your way up and never coming down You're used to this life, there's no coming around Ha, ha, ha, ha Take a breather Get fucked You're gettin' fucked from the front, you're gettin' fucked from the back Do you not realize the dangerous position you're at? You gotta get your ass out of this corner you're in Someone might take advantage of it Look up, look to the left, it's gone Oppurtunity comes, but opputunity's worn You tried out that outfit for years in a row No one seemed to care, or even to know What else can you do? Lusting for others ain't the best way to spend your time You can try out every little sample of everbody else's life But if none of them get you off, then why even bother? Wasting your time, you're just wasting your time You're just wasting your time, wasting your time Any other occupation sucks with sex on the mind Gotta loosen up a bit, stop giving a shit You can't afford to live but you can work to give Don't be a selfish bitch, just wishin' for some kids Who even needs the good life when you can have all this? You gotta work! You can't relax! Give in to the society that gives nothing back You want simple pleasures but pleasures cost money And money, when you work at this job, is nothing Just accept what you're given, you're making a living Depending on what definition you're getting Bed creaks at night from the other rascals around you In condos that nothing that you do will ever be soundproofed Please just be grateful, enjoy what you've got Even though in this case you ain't got squat YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH infinitum Category:Songs